User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Happy Tree South Park Friends
(Yeah, i was bored and wanted to tell ya this which we talked before about...) So ok, this is a little "Crossover idea" by me, so this will be a South Park episode because at the start of the episode we see South Park, Colorado and is then a South Park episode, so the Happy Tree Friends Characters are Guest Stars, and uh eh yeah u know, uh huh? There are some way to make animal versions of the characters in South Park style but... U but unusual this time IS unusual, why? Because Happy Tree Town and the animals are still having their animation, so it means creators of South Park and Happy Tree Friends works together, tho in some episode they should add the HTF characters and make them South Park styled, and is animals like they are, but yeah in this crossover as i said, The HTF characters is looking the way they do in their own show, same thing with South Park cast, no matter where they end up, they will look like the way they did on TV and YouTube, this crossover btw is a two part crossover, so in Part 1, the four boys along with Butters are some way going into a different version, and yup that is how they get into Happy Tree Town, ALL Happy Tree Friends characters will be in it btw, and main villain is Fliqpy, so after Flippy is flipping out, Fliqpy decides to kill everybody, he even kills some characters and Kenny too, however, the characters respawns, and they say Kenny does so all the time... I guess? So i guess Part Two, they take Kenny with them since they really need him, tho when they return yes, so Fliqpy is going to their world, Colorado, South Park. And the boys needs help, asking who is with them, Cuddles raises his hand, wanting to help them, so Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy and Lumpy (The four main characters) are going to the world the boys lives in, and did i mention... I didn't, yes... Sniffles is of course going to help them too, he is a genius and he should take care of this dimension and travel into it stuff, and know where Fliqpy went, meanwhile, Mr. Pickels is trying to kill all kind of characters, he also gets into their world BUT Mr. Pickels always fails, he tries to kill the boys and Tree Friends, but what happens? He fail! XD And after a fight with Fliqpy, he turns into Flippy again, uh huh, turns good uh... Turns also out that meanwhile Flippy went back to normal, Sniffles didn't notice, so he shoot Flippy to death... Stupid nerd, Sniffles... And yeah they go into Colorado in Part two where they stop Fliqpy only that yeah, in Colorado, they maybe first is in school, having normal time or idk, they seriously takes these animals to show their friends or i guess hide them, ok and yes, The HTF characters have their voice actors because the creators of HTF wanted to be in South Park, and South Park cast also have their same voices yup, so... In ending btw, Mr. Pickels die >:D Cartman is like "Sweet, Pickle" and eats him, idk if Cartman likes pickels but what the heck, see? Sweet too... And eh the HTF cast DOESN'T speak here either, however as i said, they use body language, they speak gibberish ya know? So they maybe understand these animals eh? However Part One they visit Happy Tree Town and Part Two they try to find Fliqpy in South Park and we will focus on more of the Happy Tree Friends characters mostly in Part One because everybody will be introduced to the boys and in Part Two they will try to hide those Tree Friends from people i guess but however the other kids maybe sees them too now and yeah they keep secret and becomes friends as well, and yeah the other animals is waiting in Happy Tree Town for the five characters who helps the boys to stop Fliqpy to return so yeah... Note: Sorry if this was VERY much text, wait it was right... However, i wanna thank you for edit that you call me "Awesome user" in my profile btw, i rlly am happy ;) So... I did this same day btw yup tho when i noticed it, so... Yeah how is my idea? Or is it not good? tho then if it is not good tho then... I understand and i just wanted to have fun... I wanted to do this blog btw but yeah... As i said sorry that i type very much but if ya readed all uh thx for reading and yeah tell me what ya think yeah? Category:Blog posts